Point of sale displays are commonly used in retail environments, such as supermarkets, as well as trade shows, conventions, and the like. Advertising material is printed on display faces made of cardboard or plastic sheeting. The displays are kept in a storage or shipping state, so that the display can be laid flat and, subsequently, folded. When the display is at the “point of sale”, the display may be deployed and opened. This open position also allows the display to be supported and displayed.
When the point of sale display is to be removed, the display may be collapsed back into the storage or shipping state.